Turned Fate
by xXEdwardxSaraXx
Summary: Bella is engaged to Mike Newton to make sure that Charlie and Renee are taken care of when they grow older. Bella breaks off the engagement. Read to find out what happens next. Original couples. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey, so this is my very first fan fiction ever. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I need to get a new life, one that doesn't include Mike Newton as my going-to-be husband. Don't get me wrong, Mikes a good guy, but I just see Mike as a guy who you date in high school, nothing serious.

Oh, did I mention that I'm only marrying him to make sure that my parents are taken care of later in life? Yeah, he is filthy rich. When his parents passed away they left everything they owned in his name, their house, money, everything.

I got ready for my date with Mike. After I took my shower, I couldn't decide what to wear. I eventually decided on casual dark blue skinny jeans and a violet hoodie that Mike loves so much.

At the restaurant, I saw Mike and another woman in a lip lock.

"Great," I thought, "my soon-to-be husband is cheating on me. I know, I'm gonna have some fun with this."

Once their kissing fest ended, I "ran" in.

"Mike, baby, I'm soooooooooooo sorry I'm late!"

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Mike asked exasperated.

"IDK, maybe cause you told me to meet you here?" I asked in the dumb blond voice.

"Oh yeah…"

I walked up to him and gave him a full on kiss. You should've seen the look on Mike's face, it was priceless.

This was when Mike's "mystery girl" butted in.

"Mikeipoo, who is she?" she sneered.

Yes…. This was my cue.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Mike's fiancée." I stretched fiancée.

"What?! Fiancée?!"

She walked up to Mike and slapped him.

"Jessica! Wait! I can explain!" Mike shouted after "Jessica", sucks for him, but it was too late, she was already half way out of the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" I asked like I still had no clue what was going on.

Mike turned around with horror on his face for a split second, but he covered it really fast, just not fast enough for me to not see.

"Umm, well….. she was just… um… a friend."

I guess he still thinks I have no clue. I decided to keep going with it.

"Oh, ok."

**I'm mot going to say much, just review I guess. Thanks**

**-Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, sorry that it's short, but I plan to post up chapter 3 and maybe 4 today.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Our date went ok… Mike tried to move closer to me more times than I could count.

When we got back to Mike's mansion, we went inside and Mike asked if I wanted to watch a movie. We agreed on P.S. I Love You since I wanted to watch it.

As we got to around the middle of the movie, Mike pulled the yawning move where you stretch and put your arm around your date. I decided that I would allow it since we are getting married. I should throw him a bone once in a while, so I leaned into him, resting on his chest.

That was a BIG mistake.

Mike took the action as if I was ready to _be _with him. He turned to face me and out of no where, he starts kissing me. He pulled my hoodie over my head and started unbuttoning my shirt. I was still too shocked to do anything. Then Mike pulled his own shirt off and reached behind me to unclasp my bra.

**Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, like I promised. Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was finally able to move again and I stopped Mike.

"Mike!! How can you do this?! You're cheating on me with Jessica, and now you want to get me into bed? I don't think so!" I screamed in his face.

Mike had shock written all over his face. "H-How did you f-f-find out ab-b-bout Jessica?"

"You told me to meet you at 6:30. I was on time and I saw you kissing her!"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I swear, I'll make it up to you."

I was fuming so I blurted out

"I don't want to her that crap Mike. I'm ending this engagement"

I immediately stormed up the stairs to our room and started shoving things into my bag.

As I came down the stairs with my bags I started walking towards Mike. He looked hopeful and met me half way.

"Bella, please stay."

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not after what you've done." I whispered, too tired to argue.

With that, I took off my engagement ring ad placed it into Mike's palm.

I rushed to Charlie's house going at about 70 mph. (A/N I couldn't have her go too fast, she's Bella)

Charlie looked shocked when I walked in.

"Bells? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Mike's house?"

"Dad, I'll tell you in the morning. I'm really tired right now. It has been a long day."

I didn't wait for an answer. I just went straight up to my old room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I know I sound like all authors but please review. I have to know if it's good and if i should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter 4 is here. You guys really need to review to tell me if the story is good or not, cause I have no clue.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

When I woke up that morning, I looked at my clock and saw it was 10:30.

"I guess now is a good time to tell Charlie about Mike." I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and headed down the stairs.

Charlie was seated at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning Dad"

He just gave me a nod.

There was this really awkward silence than out of no where Charlie blurted out

"What was last night about?"

"You know how I had a date with Mike?" I started

"Mmmhmm"

"Well, I saw him kissing someone else and when we got back to his place, he pushed me across the line, so I ended the engagement…"

"Good for you Bells"

"I thought you loved Mike" It wasn't a question.

"He's a good person, but I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Dad"

I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I've got an idea. Since I'm going on a long fishing trip, why don't you go somewhere to get away from plain old Forks?"

"That's a great idea."

I went up to my room turned on my laptop and booked a flight to San Francisco. My flight left at 3:00 that afternoon.

**Ok, once again, just to remind you, review. thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I havn't had a lot of time to write cause I've been busy with life (I know life sucks). I think the earliest i can update is maybe Wednesday, unless you guys review. If you do, I'll make time to write before Wednesday.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I reached San Francisco around 6:00 (A/N I have no clue how long the flight from Forks to S.F. is) I checked into my hotel and printed out directions to a restaurant.

I couldn't find it, so I asked for help to find it. I asked a lady who was extremely pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Umm, can you help me find this restaurant?" I showed her the directions.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually going to meet my boyfriend there. Just follow me." She said happily.

"By the way, I'm Rosalie." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella." I responded, taking her hand.

As we were walking were walking to the restaurant, I told her about myself and why I was visiting S.F.

"So what brings you here to S.F.?" she asked quietly.

"Well, my fiancé Mike cheated on me. So I came out here to get away from all the drama back home."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

We kept talking about random stuff when Rosalie's cell went off. Apparently her boyfriend couldn't make it to the restaurant.

"Well since my boyfriend can't make it to dinner, wanna join me?"

"No….. I couldn't" I mumbled.

"Yes you can. Come on, it will be fun. A girl's night out. We'll go clubbing after dinner, to help you forget about Mike."

That was exactly what we did. I was surprisingly hit on like 5 times at the clubs. But that was no comparison to the 20 times Rosalie was hit on.

Wow. Five days just fly by, at least when you're hanging out with Rosalie.

At the airport we swapped email addresses and phone numbers so we could stay in touch with each other.

Rose then saw me off as I was leaving the airport check off.

**Review!! Thanks**

**-Sara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here like I promised, chapter 6! Edward's in this chapter (finally!)**

Chapter 6

BPOV (3 months after her visit to C.A.)

It has been 3 months since I met Rose. Life has been great. I started to date Jacob Black. (A/N- Ok, don't flip out and stop reading. I promise that they won't last long. I'm totally Team Edward 100. I just thought it would be fare to be nice to Jacob since he never gets the good side of the story) He has been my BFF since the 3rd grade.

I had just received an email from none other than Rosalie saying that she and her

boyfriend was coming for a visit to Forks. In her email, Rose said that they were

supposed to arrive at Forks around 2:30 in the afternoon.

I went to meet them at the airport. I was told their plane was on time. I waited for them

when all of the sudden I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. When I turned around, I

saw Rosalie. I immediately hugged her and almost squeezed her to death.

"Rose! I've missed you so much! How have you been?" I like practically screamed into

her ear.

"OH MY GOD! I've missed you sooooooooo much too. I've been good, but I'm even

better now that my two favorite people in the world are with me." She turned around as

she spoke and looked back into the crowd of people coming from their flight.

A man walked up to us. He was extremely attractive. He had the prettiest bronze hair I've

ever seen and his light topaz eyes caught the light perfectly. (A/N- Yes it's Edward.

Finally, I know!! Lol)

"Oh, yeah. Bella, this is Edward, my perfect boyfriend." Rose announced proudly. (A/N-

I was so tempted to cut it off right there, but since I've only been giving you guys and

girls short chapters, I decided to continue.)

"Hi! I'm Bella." I replied

Edward walked up to me and said

"Nice to meet you, Bella. You have a beautiful name. It suits you."

I was totally shocked when we shook hands. As soon as our hands met each other, it felt

like electricity was flowing between the two of us. I just shrugged it off and I think he did

too.

"So, how long are you guys going to be staying?" I asked.

"Um…. I think about a week." Rose and Edward said together.

I drove back to Charlie's house while Rose and Edward picked up their rental car and

checked into their hotel.

EPOV

As we were driving to our hotel, I couldn't get my mind off of Bella. For some reason, I

couldn't read her mind, and she was one of the few people who looked like what they

thought would be interesting.

When we got to the hotel, I checked us in while Rose brought our suitcases in. When we

were ready to go, we left for Bella's dad's house for dinner.

**I'm writing chapter 7 right now and might have it up by tomorrow if I'm lucky. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update on Thursday. I was getting ready for a camping trip that went through Sunday. But here is chapter 7 and I might put up chapter 8 today too.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

As I was waiting for Edward and Rosalie to come for dinner, I tried to keep busy with

dinner but I kept finding my mind wander towards Edward and how handsome he looks.

With his bronze hair, and… STOP! See what I mean. I keep thinking about him! I know

it's not fair to Rose and Edward's relationship that I'm thinking this way.

I heard someone pull up into the driveway and I walked to the door. When I opened it,

my boyfriend Jacob was there to greet me! I was so happy to see him. We had a small

kiss which started to get deeper when we heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked up to see Charlie with his eyes on the floor looking uncomfortable. Even thought he approved of Jake (mostly cause Jakes like the son he never had), it was still awkward for him to see his only baby kissing someone.

I left Jake and Charlie to themselves to talk about the huge basketball game going on tonight to go finish dinner.

I was so out of it trying to focus on dinner that I didn't even notice the doorbell ring until Charlie asked if I could get it for him.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Rose and Edward there. Edward looked even better than before (if that's possible). I kindly asked them to take a seat with Charlie and Jacob in the living room while I finished dinner.

When I was done cooking, I told everyone to head towards the table. I set everything down and everyone started passing the plates around. Jacob and Charlie dug in while I tried to make small talk with Rose. Edward was slowly eating his food, but only took a little food.

When dinner ended, I shooed everyone back to the living room so I could clean up. When I looked into the room, I saw Rose on Edward's lap engaged in conversation with Jacob while Charlie watched a baseball game, waiting for the basketball game to start.

Once the dishes were cleared off the table I started to do the dishes. At that very moment I heard Edward ask if I needed any help.

"Oh, no thanks I'm good. You can go back to the living room."

"I insist. You cooked for everyone. The least I can do is help clean up."

So what ended up happening was I washed the dishes and Edward rinsed/dried them. When the huge basketball game was starting, Rose took it as a header to leave (she knows how crazily fixated Charlie can get in sports). I said goodbye to Edward and Rosalie then went to take a shower.

When I came out after blow drying my hair, the basketball game was still going on. I gave Jake a goodnight kiss and headed for bed. Before falling into my dreams, the last thing that my mind wandered to was Edward.

**So you guys really need to review. I've only heared what a few people think about it. I need more feedback. Your reviews don't have to be that long. Just a simple "your story is good" or something like that. I'd even like some criticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. I'm really sorry I havn't been updating. I've just been really busy. I'm going to make a promise to you readers out there that I will try very hard to keep. I will update at least once a week.**

**Sorry, I keep forgetting to put these in...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or Edward (sadly). They belong to the awesome Sthephenie Meyer. But I will love you forever if you really thought I owned Edward. **

Chapter 8

EPOV

Dinner with Bella's family was interesting. Her boyfriend, Jacob I think it was is different than most people I've met before. I don't know why but there seemed to be some tension between the two of us.

When Rosalie and I left, we headed back to our hotel. When she fell into sleep, I just wandered Forks, looking and the different places me and my family had been before. Unlike most places, Forks hardly ever changed.

It was 2 in the morning when I decided to visit Bella.

When I got there, her window was unlocked, so I walked in and sat on her rocking chair. She looked so peaceful, unlike earlier. She had looked confused and conflicted about something. I still couldn't read her mind though.

I just sat there staring at Bella. I was fascinated by her, how she talked in her sleep, how she blushed perfectly, and how I can't read her mind. All of a sudden she started moving.

Crap. She's waking up.

I hurried out of her window making sure that I closed her window again. Knowing that I would see her again today made me happy.

**Later That Day**

BPOV

I'm soon going to see Jake, Rose, and Edward! Jake is soon going to be here and we are going to meet Edward and Rose at the movies. Oh! Speak of the devil, Jake is pulling into the driveway right now.

We just got to the theater and are in line to get tickets to see Get Smart. After we got the tickets, we went over to the concession stand and bought popcorn, candy, and soda.

EPOV

We were watching the previews waiting for the movie to start when I heard Jacob's disgusting thoughts.

_Boy, Bells looks so hot right now. Since it's still the previews I guess making out won't hurt anyone… _

When I turned to look at Jacob and Bella, I saw him put his arm around her shoulders. Bella looked up at him with curious eyes, probably wondering what he was doing. Jacob tilted her head up further than it already was and leaned in to kiss Bella.

Out of no where, I felt this huge burst of anger course through me. What is wrong with me? I'm with Rosalie, but I feel jealous? I pondered the word jealous. Why should I be mad at Jacob? I mean he is her boyfriend and all.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rose leaned close to my ear and told me that the movie was starting.

**Sorry that my chapters are so short. I barely have time to fit writing these chapters in. (I'm not supposed to be on right now, but I needed to update and give you guys (and girls) something. Please review. I look forward to reading them. They keep me going and I want to know what you think of my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I was really happy that I got feedback from you guys that I pushed myself to type another chapter. **

Chapter 9

BPOV

The movie was really good. (A/N- I haven't seen the movie yet, but I want to and it looked like a good movie from previews)

Jake and I decided to go out to dinner and meet up with Edward and Rosalie later at my house to go clubbing.

We chose to go to a small pizza parlor down in La Push. It was a lot of fun. Jake and I talked about tons of different stuff. After we were finished, Jake paid the bill.

When we got back to my house and I was finished getting dressed for the clubs, I called Rose telling her to start heading for my house.

Rose and Edward got to my place around 9 and we headed out to the nearest club which was in Port Angeles.

We got to the club the line was soooooooooo long.

"OMG!! Can this line get any longer?" Rose nearly screamed, obviously irritated.

"I know! We may be here in line for eternity!" Jake replied.

"Guys, there has been something I wanted to try." I told everyone

"And what may that be?" All three of them said at exactly the same time.

"Just watch"

I walked straight to the front of the line and unbuttoned my sweater, revealing a good portion of my chest. The man just stared at me when I started talking.

"Excuse me. I've been waiting forever in line and I really wanted to go dance. Do you think you can let me in right now so I don't have to wait in line? I would really appreciate it." I said this while giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Well, since you've been waiting a long time. I guess I could let you in." he told me in a husky voice while still staring at my chest.

"Would it be ok if I brought a few friends too?"

"Anything is ok by me if it has to do with you" he purred in a voice that I guess was supposed to make him sound seductive.

"Thank you soooooooo much" I walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a full view of my breasts.

He looked unsteady when I called Jake, Edward, and Rose over. We walked in and headed toward the bar.

"Wow Bella! That was amazing! You have to teach me how to do that." Rose told me while I laughed at what she just said.

"That's my girl right there!" Jake declared proudly. "Just if there is a next time Bella, can you not show him parts of you that should be for my eyes only?"

"Sorry Jake, no can do. It doesn't work like that." He looked depressed at what I said.

I looked at Edward and he looked like he was fuming about something.

**I will not put up another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. So please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy to know that you like this story! **

Chapter 10

EPOV

"OMG!! Can this line get any longer?" Rose nearly screamed, irritated at how long the line to get into the club was.

"I know! We may be here in line for eternity!" Jake replied.

"Guys, there has been something I wanted to try." Bella told everyone.

"And what may that be?" the three of us said at exactly the same time.

"Just watch"

Bella walked up to the front of the line and took off her sweater revealing her hot body. Wait, did I just call Bella hot? My thoughts are really confusing me today.

I heard her saying how long she waited in line and if she could get into the club. The guy she was talking to agreed to let her and the rest of us in. His thoughts really made me mad.

_Wow! This chick has a totally rocking hot body! I mean look at her chest! She would look so good in bed…_

I stopped reading his thoughts before I'd go crazy. No one should think like that of Bella. She is a beautiful girl, but she shouldn't be thought of like a piece of meat!

When we got in, we headed toward the bar. I was still angry over that guy's thoughts when I saw Bella staring at me. I immediately cleared my face of the anger and gave her a smile.

Once at the bar, it was decided that I would be the designated driver. It didn't bother me cause I couldn't drink, well, it wouldn't effect me.

I couldn't believe how many drinks Rose could chase down. It has only been like what 5 minutes and she has had at least 10 shots of tequila.

We all decided to go dancing. The pairing was naturally Rose and I, and Bella with Jacob.

The dancing was going fairly well when the DJ shouted above all the noise, "Ok. Ladies and gentlemen now is the time to dance with someone you did not accompany today."

Some girl who smelled like cheap perfume and had goops of lipstick on her teeth came up to me and asked me to dance.

"Hi! I'm Lauren! Would you like to dance with me?" she said in a perky voice. The one that gets annoying after like two sentences.

She looked so hopeful and Bella was already dancing with some other guy, so I said yes.

We danced 2 songs. First a slow song than a fast one. Let me tell you, it was pure torture. Lauren was trying nonstop to get waaaaaaaay too close to me.

I looked to see how Bella was doing after the two songs ended, but when I looked, she wasn't where she was at the start of the 2 dances. I searched the whole room and couldn't find her and I couldn't find the guy she was with either. I started to panic, though I don't know why. I was starting to get desperate so I searched the thoughts of everyone in the club.

**Please review! I won't be able to update again soon so I'm going to put up chapter 11 to keep you guys happy (hopefully). So sorry I won't update.  
****-Sara**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter 11! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Am I the only one in this room whose dance is going totally wrong? Well it was ok until the DJ announced that everyone had to dance with someone they didn't come to the club with.

Once he announced it, there were like 5 guys around me asking to dance with me. There was this one guy who really stood out to me. He had auburn-ish hair and hazel eyes. I decided to dance with him.

Little did I know it could be one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

The first song was Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

Jamie (the guy I was dancing with) seemed sweet. While we were dancing during the first song, we just swayed and listened to the music.

The second song was a faster one. It was If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 and Rihanna.

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away _

_You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway. _

_It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one _

_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away _

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). _

_But you feel my breath, On your neck _

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_Sometimes you move so well _

_It's hard not to give in._

_I'm lost, I can't tell _

_Where you end and I begin._

_It makes you burn to learn _

_I'm with another man._

_I wonder if he's half _

_The lover that I am._

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away _

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). _

_But you feel my breath, On your neck _

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Unlike the first song, Jamie got more in touch with his inner guy so to speak. He started rubbing against me and touching my body, feeling where everything was. I tried with all my might to push him off me.

That plan failed. He was too strong for me so I couldn't get him off me.

He kissed me on the neck and I shivered, disgusted. But apparently, he thought it was a shiver of pleasure.

He picked me up bridal style and whispered in my ear, "Lets go somewhere there's more privacy."

He brought me up the stairs in the club and put me down on what was something like a bed with curtains around it.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't be interrupted in here" Jamie sounded way too excited.

I kept trying to fight him off but always failed. It really sucks being a person who attracts bad things.

He started kissing up and down my neck and took off my dress.

_Someone PLEASE notice that I'm gone. HELP ME!!_ I pleaded in my thoughts, hoping that somehow someone could here them.

**Review!! I won't be able to update soon. Sorry. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while. I don't have a lot of time to go on the computer. I just want you guys/girls to know that even though I can't go on the computer often, I am continuing this story on paper, so when I have time on the computer, I type up what I have written. **

Chapter 12

EPOV

I was still searching everyone's thoughts when I picked up on the thoughts of the guy that was dancing with Bella.

_Man have I scored a HOT chick. My friends are totally going to flip when they hear about this!_

Along with this disturbing thought, I saw an even more disturbing image. It was of Bella in nothing but her underwear. She was struggling against him, but every time she tried she was unsuccessful.

I looked around the whole floor to see where she might have been. That was when I spotted a staircase with a sign that said: **BEDS** with an arrow pointing up the stairs in big bold letters.

I raced up the stairs and saw a series of closed curtains. I used my super-human hearing to listen for Bella.

As I got to the 5th closed curtain, I heard the bastard's voice. I opened the curtain and saw tears cascading down Bella's cheeks from her bloodshot eyes. The guy didn't even notice me. Bella's bra was now off and the guy was trailing kisses up and down her body.

I immediately pulled him off of Bella and punched him in the face, probably breaking his nose. I then took Bella into an embrace.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did, I'll kill that son of a…" I said the last part very fast, hoping she didn't hear me almost swear.

She just sobbed into my chest. When she calmed down for the most part, she answered my questions.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. For the most part. He didn't hurt me." She said shakily.

"God Bella. You scared me to death." Well, that wasn't physically possible, but she didn't need to know that. I hugged her closer to me.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come save me."

"Bella, there is no need to thank me. I'm just glad to have found you before that guy could do anything really damaging to you."

We stood there, not moving, for what seemed like mere seconds to me. Bella looked up at me and then it was like a light bulb went on in her head and she blushed. It wasn't till than that it really clicked in my head that she was half naked.

I let her go and turned around giving her privacy to put her clothes back on.

When she was done and started to go down the stairs, she was still wobbly on her feet and fell. I of course caught her and carried her down bridal style.

**I'd like to say thanks for everyone who has read my story so far. I really like to know what readers think of this story, so please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm leaving for a camping trip tomorrow so I won't be able to update until maybe next week. I've decided that for every 3 reviews while I'm gone I'll post up a new chapter when I get back.**

Chapter 13

EPOV

Once at the dance floor again, I spotted Rosalie and Jacob ant the bar, drinking. I could smell the alcohol coming off of them all the way across the dance floor.

When I reached them, they looked seriously drunk.

"We have to get going. Bella has been through a lot tonight." I told the two.

"Awwww. Stop being a party pooper Eddie!! Just a little bit longer!" Rose screeched.

"Yeah Eddie!" Jacob giggled like a little school girl. "You need to learn how to have fun!"

"Well I'm the driver and I'm going back to Bella's house. You can stay, but if you do, find a ride home yourself."

"Fine" they both whined disappointed.

On the way to Bella's house, Rose and Jacob were sitting in the back of my Volvo making a huge racket while Bella fell asleep.

Bella was still asleep when we reached her house. She looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. I grabbed her keys, picked her up, and carried her to her room. I laid her down on her bed and placed a blanket over her that I found on her rocking chair.

By the time I got back to my Volvo, Jacob was already gone and Rosalie was looking for music stations to listen to.

After waiting until Rose fell into a deep sleep, I went to watch Bella sleep, knowing that Rose and I were leaving Forks tomorrow morning.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm back from my camping trip and I'm sad to find that I only got 2 reviews. But I'm happy that i got some anyway, so I'll put up two chapters.**

Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was; **9:55.**

Crap!

Rose and Edward's flight leaves at 10:20. I was hoping that I could have seen them off, but I guess that was out of the question.

Since I couldn't say goodbye in person, I called Rose to wish them a safe trip.

"Hello?" Rose picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, it's Bella."

"Bella!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't say bye in person…"

"No, no no. Edward told me what happened yesterday. I'm so sorry!"

"No need to be sorry. I was the one who chose to dance with him. Well, I just wanted to wish you guys a safe trip."

"Oh. Thanks! By the way, Edward wants to talk to you."

"Ok. Put him on."

There was a small pause.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Oh. Ummmm, well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok…"

"I'm doing pretty well."

"That's good."

"Yup…"

There was this awkward silence.

"Well, I should get going. The plane is going to take off soon."

"Oh. Well then bye. Tell Rose I said bye too."

"I will. Bye" Edward hung up.

I took a long hot shower, scrubbing everywhere Jamie touched. When I got out after blow drying my hair, it was 11:23.

I didn't know what to do, so I called Jake to see if he wanted to do something. We decided in catching a movie.

**At the Movies**

We were three quarters of the way through watching Mamma Mia when Jake said he wasn't feeling too good. He went off to the restroom while I finished watching the movie.

When the movie was over and Jake still wasn't out of the men's room, I got worried. I came to the conclusion that I was going to ask the first guy who walked by me to check on Jake for me.

Unfortunately, the first guy to walk by was none other than Mike Newton. I asked Mike very kindly to check if Jake was ok. When Mike came out, Jake was accompanying him.

I immediately hugged Jake and asked him if he was alright.

"Bells, you worry too much about me. I'm sure it's just a cold."

"Well I have to worry so much about you cause you don't worry enough about yourself! But I'm glad to hear your ok." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

When Jake dropped me off, he looked worse than before. I knew not to mention it to him though, cause he would just give me a 2 hour long lecture on how I'm too paranoid.

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in forever. I'm going to post up chapter 16 right after this.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Twilight, and therefore do not own Edward or Jasper.**

Chapter 15

BPOV

It has been 1 month since the day when Jake and I went to see a movie. Since then, Jake has called me a whopping 3 times and we've gone out 0 times. ZERO! ZIP!!

I'm not a genius, but I'm smart enough to realize something's up. It's not right that your boyfriend says he loves you one day, and the next month he basically ignores you! Please correct me if what I say is wrong.

OK. That is it. I can't take it anymore! I'm going down to La Push and call Jacob on his rudeness!

True to my words, I stormed down to La Push (well the best I could, considering my ancient truck could only go 55 mph max.) and went straight to Jake's house. I knocked on the door and Billy, Jake's dad, opened the door.

"Hi Billy. I was wondering if Jake was home." I said sweetly.

"Oh, Bells! Long time no see. Sorry you came all the way down here, but Jakes not home right now. He's at a friend's house."

"That's ok. I can wait." I started heading back to my truck when Billy yelled after me.

"Wait Bella! The least I can do is let you wait inside the house." Awww, Billy is so sweet.

I waited and waited for Jake to come. When he finally did, there was a man.

"Hi Jake!" I pretended nothing was wrong.

"Hey Bells, hey Dad"

I walked to Jake's friend and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella."

"Oh!" Jake slapped himself in the forehead. "Sorry Bells, this is Sam."

"Uhhh… Jake, can we talk? Alone?"

"Sure. Please excuse us Sam."

"Mmmhmmm" was all Sam said.

Jake and I walked outside and started talking

"Jake…" I started but I couldn't ask him what I wanted.

He just stood there, waiting patiently while I was trying to talk myself into doing this.

_I can do this. I came all the way down here. OK… here it goes._

"Jake I want to know why you haven't called me or come over to the house to hang out? I need you to be 100 percent honest with me."

Jake looked surprised by my question, but quickly masked his emotions. I knew him better than he thought, so I could tell he felt guilty.

"First, I'm really sorry that I haven't called or anything." He looked like he was thinking hard about what he was saying.

"Man, I'm gonna get in big trouble for this." He mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound impossible, but um…….. well…..how can I put this?... I'm kanda a………werewolf." He whispered the last part.

Did he think this was a joke? Cause if it is, it's _SO_ not funny. But after examining his face for some time and seeing how serious he looked, I actually started considering it.

"You're a… were……wolf?"

He simply nodded.

I was baffled. "How is that possible?"

"Before you ask any questions, let me explain things more first."

So Jake told me how he "phases" when he gets extremely aggravated. He explained that he started phasing because there was a vampire nearby. Yes. He said _vampire_. A blood sucking vampire. But he also said that there are 2 kinds of types of vampires. Ones who drink human blood, ones who have red eyes. And vamps who drink animal blood, ones who have golden eyes.

Even though this was totally far-fetched, I believed him.

**I'd really like to thank everyone who reviews. That is what keeps me going. I hope to find more reviews like most authors. Just remember that more reviews equals quicker updates.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I'm really sorry I like havn't updated since summer. School has been really crazy. Well, here is chapter 16. I think this is a little longer than normal. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

"So we can still go out and stuff right? Just as long as you don't get mad?"

"Bella, there's one more thing, I have to explain. Well, werewolves are able to do this thing called imprinting. It's like falling in love, but like times 20. You can't control it. It just happens…"

"You imprinted on me!? Oh My God!! I'm not ready to settle down and get married! I'm waaaaay too young!" I shrieked this so loud that I think Charlie would have been able to hear me.

"No Bells, I didn't imprint on you. That's the thing…"

That's when it all clicked in my head.

"Oh God, no…"

"I never meant for it to happen."

"It's not your fault. It just happened, like you said." I was trying so hard to hold my back the tears threatening to spill over.

"Bella-" he grabbed my hand, but I immediately jerked it back.

"No Jake" I ran as hard as I could towards my truck. I didn't dare look back and see Jacob's reaction. I thought he loved me. Apparently, I guessed wrong.

The whole way home I cried my eyes out. At some points, it was just too much and I had to pull over. Boy haven't I had way too much information for one day.

When I got back home, Charlie wasn't home yet, so I started cooking dinner to get my mind off of things. After I ate and set out a plate for Charlie when he got back, I grabbed a tub of my fav. Ice cream, cookie dough, went to my room to change into some comfy sweats and put The Notebook into my DVD player.

Luckily Charlie was too engrossed in some game to pay any attention to me. After a few more movies and another tub of ice cream, I decided to call Rose up.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" I was half sobbing from the movie and half from all the drama today.

"Bella? Is that you? You sound horrible!" she sounded worried.

"Jake cheated on me!" It was partly the truth, I mean I can't just go around telling people that my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf and that he left me cause he imprinted on another girl.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm so stupid! I sure know how to pick keepers. And Jacob said he loved me!" I was close to hysterics now.

"Bella, me and Edward are coming up there. When we get there, I will personally hunt Jacob down!"

"Please don't kill him Rose. It'll just make things worse."

"Sorry, sometimes my anger gets, well the best of me. Edwards booking the next flight to Forks right now so we should be there tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Thanks Rose, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No prob. What are best friends for? I gotta pack. Are you gonna be ok? Do you want to talk with Edward while I pack?"

"Ummmmm. Ok"

There was some shuffling in the background, and then I heard his voice.

"Bella are you ok? Rosalie told me what happened." Listening to his velvety voice calmed me down a bit.

"Bella, listen to me. It's not your fault he cheated on you. Only someone with the brain the size of a pea would cheat on you. You're pretty, funny, and smart."

"Thanks Edward. That really helped. You should go pack now. I'll be ok for tonight."

"Are you sure? I can pack later." He sounded unsure.

"No, go pack. The sooner you guys pack, the sooner you'll be here."

"Ok……….. Goodnight Bella. See you soon."

"Bye" I hung up unwillingly.

When I turned on my iPod, Better in Time started playing. After listening to it a couple more times, I decided that I wasn't going to mope over this. Everything happens for a reason right?

**What did you think? I'd love to know. Please review!**


End file.
